Love Song, SEOUL!
by Cho Rianaa
Summary: "Kau tak mau jujur padaku, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk serius. "Aku yakin kau tak akan percaya hyung..." Kyuhyun menjawabnya pelan. "Sejak kapan aku meragukan adik-adikku?" Leeteuk hanya ingin Kyuhyun membagikan separuh beban di hatinya. LETS READ!
1. Dangshineun, Cho Kyuhyun aniyeyo!

**LOVE SONG, SEOUL!  
**

* * *

 **.**

 _Do I have to change my name? Will it get me far?_

 _._

Akhirnya Wanda sampai di Korea setelah 4 jam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat. Wajahnya memerah diterpa angin musim dingin yang mulai berhembus di penghujung musim gugur ini. Wanda tak menyangka musim gugur akan sedingin ini, maklum Indonesia hanya memiliki dua musim dengan cuaca yang tidak begitu ekstrim. Beruntunglah karna dia hidup di negara tropis.

Setelah melepas lelahnya di cafe bandara internasional Incheon, Wanda kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan kereta cepat menuju ke Seoul. Ini kali pertama dia ke Korea sendirian setelah terakhir kali bersama ibunya saat umurnya masih 4 tahun.

Wanda membawa travel bagnya santai sambil melihat-lihat orang Korea yang rata-rata berkulit pucat, _padahal mereka masih keturunan Asia-Mongolia sama sepertiku_ , pikir Wanda. Ya, dunia memang tidak seadil itu.

Wanda melihat jam di ponsel miliknya yang otomatis menyesuaikan waktu Korea. Perkembangan teknologi memang sangat membantu, perbedaan waktunya sekitar dua jam lebih lambat daripada waktu Indonesia bagian Barat. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pm KST, yang artinya dia harus cepat-cepat ke rumah ayahnya sebelum malam tiba, matahari lebih cepat tenggelam di akhir musim gugur menjelang musim dingin. Dengar-dengar banyak toko kelontong pinggir jalan yang menyediakan soju (minuman fermentasi mengandung alkohol) sehingga akan banyak orang mabuk di jam sepulang kantor seperti ini. Wanda harus menghindari itu.

BRUKKKK!

Tiba-tiba Wanda dikejutkan oleh seorang pria bertopi dan menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang berlari tergesa-gesa dan menubruk pundaknya keras. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa detik. Wanda hendak menyingkir tapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan pria itu yang dalam sepersekian detik melepas jaket dan masker kemudian mencengkeram tangannya dan menariknya ke pelukan pria itu sambil agak merapat ke pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai.

 _Apa ini?! ada pria gila mencoba mengambil kesempatan secara terang-terangan!_. Wanda terlalu shock oleh kejadian ini. Dia bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah pria itu. Seingatnya, ayahnya juga tidak menyuruh orang untuk menjemputnya karena memang Wanda ingin mencoba menemukan rumah ayahnya sendirian. Atau mungkin pria ini salah mengenali orang? Wanda mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan pria itu kuat sekali. _Ya ampun! Baru saja sampai sudah langsung mendapat tindakan kriminal dari orang lain. Pelecehan seksual!_

 _Tiga.._

 _Dua.._

 _Satu.._

"A..hmmmpp!" tepat ketika Wanda memutuskan untuk berteriak, pria itu membekap mulutnya dan berbisik " _hajimayo, jebal!_ " nafasnya yang memburu mengenai daun telinga Wanda, membuat Wanda menjadi lebih tidak nyaman. "Peluk aku, tolonglah..."

Bisikan pria itu seperti memohon. Ragu-ragu, Wanda memeluk pria itu dibagian samping bajunya. Oh ya ampun ini bahkan tidak bisa dibilang memeluk. Wanda merasakan pelukan pria itu semakin erat. _Apa sih maksudnya?!_

 _Apa dia terlibat pembunuhan dan berusaha lari dari kejaran polisi?_

 _Atau dia adalah perampok yang menghindari orang yang baru saja dirampok?_

 _Atau dia pria miskin yang sedang dikejar rentenir karena hutangnya yang menumpuk?_

Ah, berbagai pikiran buruk dan yang sangat buruk berkelebat dikepala Wanda. Yang pasti dia bukan _byuntae_ (orang mesum) yang berkeliaran di jalan-jalan ramai seperti ini. Wanda melihat sekeliling. Beberapa orang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kejadian barusan. Ada seorang gadis yang terlihat gelisah mencari seseorang. Mungkin dia mencari pria yang sedang memeluknya ini karena ketahuan selingkuh atau mungkin karena menyuruhnya melakukan aborsi (hei, kendalikan pikiranmu Wanda!). Kemudian ada seorang pria yang juga terlihat mencari seseorang sambil terus berbicara pada ponselnya. Wanda jadi berpikir pria yang sedang memeluknya ini sudah merebut pacar pria itu. Beberapa petugas keamanan terlihat mondar-mandir tidak wajar membuat perasaan Wanda semakin buruk. Ada lagi segerombolan orang berpenampilan seperti wartawan karena mereka masing-masing membawa kamera yang sangat besar.

 _Atau jangan-jangan pria ini adalah tahanan yang sedang kabur?_

Setelah beberapa menit, pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengawasi keadaan sekitar kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Wanda kira, setelah melepaskan pelukannya pria itu akan segera melepaskan Wanda. Tapi ternyata dia malah menarik tangan Wanda, kemudian berlari kecil menuju lorong yang sedikit gelap. Tempat itu agak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat.

" _Jeosonghaeyo_ , maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucap pria itu.

"Maaf?" Wanda mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih spesifik dari pada kata maaf.

Lalu pria itu menatap Wanda, berharap Wanda akan mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya. Dia melepaskan masker mulut yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Kau tahu kan, kehidupan orang sepertiku?" wanda terlihat sangat bingung. "Kau tahu siapa aku kan?" tanya pria itu begitu tahu Wanda tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah memandang wajahnya dengan mata penuh kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba pria itu tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Wanda sekarang berada di puncak kebingungannya. Dia ingin menangis. Air matanya sudah hampir menetes. Wanda tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, mana Wanda tahu siapa sebenarnya pria itu sampai-sampai rela memeluk gadis tak dikenal dipinggir jalan.

"Ya.. _uljimayo_ , jangan menangis." Pria itu mulai panik saat melihat Wanda yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. " _Mianhaeyo.. mianhaeyo.._ " pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Wanda. Wanda menerimanya dengan kasar, karena sebenarnya dia juga bercampur malu menangis di depan pria ini.

"Memangnya siapa kau?!" tanya Wanda sambil menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan milik pria itu.

"Sebelum kujawab, aku ingin bertanya. Kau datang dari mana?" tanya pria itu tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau siapa, berani bertanya padaku?" balas Wanda galak.

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, jawab saja. Nanti kau juga akan tahu siapa aku."

 _Well_ , apa boleh buat, sepertinya Wanda memang harus menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku dari Indonesia, mau mengunjungi ayahku."

"Ayahmu orang Korea?"

"Ya."

"Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke Korea?"

"Anggap saja begitu dan juga ini hari sialku."

"Pantas saja." Pria itu lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Pantas apa?"

"Kau agak sedikit berwajah oriental khas orang melayu, maksudku, wajahmu sedikit berbeda." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

".. dan pendek." Kali ini pria itu menahan tawanya.

Wanda memandangi pria itu agar lebih jelas melihat wajahnya yang masih tertutup topi. Ada perasaan familiar yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Wanda seperti tahu banyak tentang pria itu. Tapi ini kan Korea, tempat siapa pun bisa mengubah wajahnya menjadi siapa pun.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau terlihat mirip seseorang, ingat, hanya mirip." Jawab Wanda ragu-ragu.

Pria itu memutar topinya ke arah belakang, sehingga Wanda bisa dengan bebas memperhatikan wajahnya yang kelewat tampan.

DEG!

"Mirip siapa?" tanya pria itu sedikit memaksa Wanda.

"Kau tahu, ehm maksudku, kau sedikit mirip Cho Kyuhyun, tahu kan? Ya begitulah.."

"Waah, _hallyu wave_ memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi ketenarannya. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun-ku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang menjurus ke pelecehan seksual seperti tadi, dia sangat bisa menjaga image nya." Jawab Wanda sedikit membela pria kesukaannya itu.

" _Mworagoyo?_ Apa kau bilang? 'Kyuhyun-ku'? waah, sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu nona?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut yang berlebihan.

"Jangan menipuku tuan, atau kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi karena penipuan dan pelecehan seksual." Ancam Wanda.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan kepanikannya lagi, "Baiklah-baiklah, anggap saja aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun, yah jika itu maumu. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih. _Jeongmal gomawoyo_."

"Untuk apa?" Wanda masih dibuat bingung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untuk semuanya, hey mau makan malam bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ingat tuan? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah ayahku. Jika aku tidak segera sampai, dia akan menghubungi agen khusus FBI untuk putri tercintanya ini." tolak Wanda. _Wah, kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka berburu pria tampan Korea Wanda_ , batinnya.

"FBI? Apa ayahmu semengerikan itu nona? Ah, iya siapa namamu?"

"Wanda."

"Wanda-ssi, baiklah. Mau kuantar pulang?"

 _Pria ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengantarku pulang?_

"Kenapa diam saja?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengambil ponselnya, kemudian terlihat akan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau, _ireumi mwoeyo_?" tanya Wanda hati-hati dan sedikit tidak ikhlas karena hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu namanya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu bodoh tuan? Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar fans nya. Aku bahkan tahu jadwalnya sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin sedang bersantai seperti ini. Jadi boleh kulihat tanda pengenalmu?"

"Memangnya apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun saat ini Wanda-ssi? Hm?"

Wanda gugup, dia kemudian membuka ponselnya dan belum sempat membuka aplikasi fanchatt nya ponselnya tiba-tiba mati. _Baiklah, ini memang hari paling sialku_.

Wanda mencoba mengingat semua jadwal Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu di update setiap hari di grup fanchat tersebut, terakhir dibaca tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke Korea "Ehm. Mungkin, dia seharusnya menghadiri drama musikalnya di Busan atau menghadiri acara amal yang diselenggarakan agensinya di Universitas Yonsei, ehm yaah antara itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengenakan masker mulutnya dan membetulkan posisi topinya seperti semula. "Kau sangat keras kepala. Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah hampir malam. _Kajjayo_!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menarik tangan Wanda kemudian merangkulnya mesra. _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Wanda mencoba memberontak, " _Hajimayo_ , biar seperti ini dulu, setidaknya sampai diujung jalan sana, aku benar-benar tak ingin kau terlibat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku hanya pria miskin yang terlilit banyak hutang, jika kau terlibat denganku hidupmu akan sulit nanti."

Kyuhyun masih merangkul Wanda hingga ujung jalan, ada seorang pria yang ehm, sedikit tampan melambai ke arah Kyuhyun.

 _Oh ya ampun, satu lagi pria tampan untuk hari ini_. batin Wanda.

Sebuah van hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat pria tampan itu berdiri. Karena gelap tidak banyak orang memperhatikan mobil yang lumayan mewah itu.

"Naiklah." Kyuhyun menuntun Wanda menaiki vannya dan pria tampan satunya membantu menaikkan koper dan seabreg barang bawaan Wanda.

"Hei, kau benar-benar orang baik kan? Maksudku bukan seperti penjahat-penjahat seperti yang kulihat di drama-drama." Tanya Wanda sedikit ragu untuk menaiki mobil van itu.

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Wanda erat dan berusaha meyakinkannya. "Kau masih meragukanku, Wanda-ssi? Dengar, aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu tadi, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan kebaikan orang lain, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

 _Baiklah, dia cukup 'kaya' untuk orang miskin yang terlilit hutang, mungkin ini bukan van miliknya, ya mungkin kebetulan pria tampan itu adalah majikannya yang tidak sengaja lewat dan dimintai tolong olehnya_. Wanda mencoba mengira-ngira.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya pria tampan itu. Wanda hanya diam karena merasa pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Tanyakan padanya, _hyung_." Kyuhyun melirik kearah Wanda.

Wanda membongkar ranselnya gugup, "Oh, ehm.. jadi tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini _ahjussi_." Wanda menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pria tampan yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi.

"Gangnam-gu? Kau yakin akan kesana nona? Hei _magnae_ , kita juga ada acara disana. Apa sudah kau siapkan semuanya? Apa kau sudah hafalkan catatan yang kusiapkan tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan PSP berwarna putih dari kotak penyimpanan diantara dua kursi dan memainkannya. Wajahnya terlihat agak kesal.

" _Ne_." Jawab Wanda singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan kota Seoul yang menakjubkan di malam hari. _Persis seperti di dalam drama_.

"Jadi, ayahmu sudah lama di Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan PSP yang masih ditangannya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa kau berpisah dengan ayahmu? Jika kau tak keberatan menjawab sih."

"Karena satu dan dua alasan, orang tuaku bercerai. Tapi aku masih punya hubungan baik dengan ayahku, via media sosial."

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya bertemu dengan ayahmu sejak perceraian itu?"

"Ya."

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali tenang. Semua fokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Hanya bunyi-bunyi aneh yang keluar dari PSP yang dimainkan Kyuhyun yang memecah keheningan.

"Lihat-lihat! Ada ikan terbang di atas sungai Han! Ngomong-ngomong ini benar sungai Han kan?" tiba-tiba Wanda memekik kegirangan.

"Kukira mereka hanya ada di drama-drama saja. Wah, aku benar-benar sudah berada di Korea~" Wanda kembali mengoceh tidak jelas. Dia melupakan harga dirinya.

"Puhahahahahahahaha! Ya, Wanda-ssi, _Welcome to Korea!_ " kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar ocehan-ocehan Wanda, bahkan pria tampan itu juga ikut tertawa.

"Lihat, yang itu adalah hotel Lotus, hotel termewah di kawasan sungai Han, setiap malam akan ada pertunjukan kembang api. Kau harus melihatnya sebelum kembali ke Indonesia." Kyuhyun menunjukkan letak hotel Lotus pada Wanda. Wanda memandanginya dengan takjub. _Berapa harga sewa menginap semalamnya ya?_. Tanya Wanda dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus menjelaskan hal-hal menarik yang mereka lihat sepanjang perjalanan sedangkan Wanda hanya terkagum-kagum sambil terus bertanya ini itu. Sesekali pria tampan yang sedang mengemudi menambahkan hal-hal yang terlewat oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

 _Do I have to change my name? Will it get me far?_

.

"Hey kau tak bilang ayahmu tinggal di apartemen Wanda-ssi." Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di apartemen _deluxe_ yang tinggi.

"Oh, _geuraeyo_? Aku bilang 'rumah' ya? Iya-iya maaf."

"Jadi ayahmu tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"Disini tertulis lantai 13, _kajja magnae-ya_!" si pria tampan tadi membawa barang-barang milik Wanda kemudian masuk kedalam lift dan langsung memencet tombol 13.

" _jeosonghaeyo_ , aku bisa membawa barang-barangku sendiri, dan aku juga bisa keatas sendiri." Ada rasa tidak enak hati yang dirasakan oleh Wanda. Maklum orang Indonesia tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang lain.

"Aku kan bilang akan mengantarmu dengan selamat. Percaya saja padaku, aku tidak akan merampok rumahmu. Apa kami terlihat seperti komplotan penjahat dimatamu nona?" kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan Wanda.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak..." Wanda seperti bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nona, kami akan mengantarmu. _Kajjayo_!" si pria tampan berusaha menengahi, dia tahu seandainya Kyuhyun sudah mulai kesal maka emosinya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

" _Ne_." Wanda hanya bisa pasrah menuruti mau mereka.

Ting~

" _Here we are_. Kau gugup Wanda-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sudah berada di depan _king flat_ nomor 407.

"Tidak juga. Tapi karena kau bertanya aku malah jadi gugup."

"Kau cuma perlu memencet tombolnya saja, mau kubantu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan tuan, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, _ireumi mwoeyo_? Jadi aku bisa berterima kasih dengan sopan." Tanya Wanda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "untuk yang terakhir kali Wanda-ssi, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih"

Wanda memutar matanya sebal, pria tampan yang tadi membawakan barang-barangnya malah berwajah kebingungan sambil menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan _hyung_. Nanti. _Kajja_!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak si pria tampan dan merangkulnya kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

"Wanda-ssi, _annyeong_!" mereka berdua melambaikan tangannya pada Wanda yang masih merasa sebal karena pria-yang-mengaku-sebagai-cho kyuhyun-padahal-bukan. Wanda hanya membalasnya dengan bungkukkan kecil sebelum pintu lift akhirnya tertutup.

Baru beberapa detik setelah Wanda berbalik hendak menekan tombol bel pintu _king flat_ milik ayahnya tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka.

"Seonmi-a... _wasseo_?" sapa pria di depan pintu.

" _Appa_!" wanda langsung memeluk ayahnya.

" _Appa_ kira kau akan datang minggu depan, kenapa tak menghubungi _appa_?" tanya pria bernama Han Minjoon itu.

"Ponselku mati, lagipula aku belum menggantinya dengan alien number (nomor ponsel khusus untuk wisatawan Korea). _Mianhae Appa_ ~" rajuk Wanda.

"Masuklah, _appa_ belikan makanan hangat untukmu."

" _Ne, gomawo appa._ " Wanda tersenyum kemudian masuk.

 _Your journey begin tommorow Wanda. Fighting!_

 **ANNYEONG!**

 **COMEBACK WITH NEW STORIES~~**

setelah banyak ngelamun akhirnya nemu juga sama line story yang dulu pernah ditulis

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE^^**

 **Cho Rianaa**


	2. Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun!

**Love Song, SEOUL!**

* * *

 _How can I reject and become somebody else_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Bahkan di malam hari Seoul terlihat sangat ramai. Kepadatan penduduknya hampir tidak dapat ditolerir. Ya, tipikal kota-kota besar dengan lalu lintas yang tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11pm KST. Sebuah kamar apartemen luas di kawasan Apgujeong terlihat masih sepi, penghuninya memang banyak yang belum kembali, bahkan beberapa tidak akan kembali setelah dua atau tiga hari keluar.

"Kau hutang penjelasan kepadaku, Kyu." Seorang pria tampan mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang janjinya beberapa saat yang lalu sambil menyalakan lampu dan mengepak barang-barang yang diturunkan dari mobil.

"Ah, _hyuuung_ ~ tidak bisakah membiarkanku istirahat? Besok. Ya besok akan kujelaskan seeemuanyaaa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau penasaran padanya?"

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Kau tak mau menjawab? Bersiaplah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada anggota yang lain, emm kira-kira siapa yang harus kuberi tahu pertama kali?" pria tampan itu nampak berpikir keras

"Jongwoo _hyung_!" kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan salah satu manajernya itu.

"Donghae? Ah, ekspresinya tidak terlalu menarik. Siwon? Hm, dia mungkin baru akan pulang lusa. Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan pada orang pertama yang akan datang malam ini." jongwoo bergumam, gumamannya terlalu keras untuk sebuah gumaman, sedikit menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Terserah kau saja." Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa besar ruang tamu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Drrrtt drrrrttt...

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan tenggelam dalam tidurnya karena kelelahan, ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk terlihat di layarnya.

" _Ya! Kau sudah di dorm? kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Dasar gila! Sudah kukatakan untuk mengamankan pintu belakang, kenapa masih banyak wartawan disana?" nada suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Dia jelas akan mengamuk habis-habisan kalau orang di seberang telepon ada di depannya.

" _mianhae, jinjja. Mau kutraktir makan besok?_ "

"Kalau mau minta maaf, minta maaflah dengan benar! Gara-gara kau, aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"

" _Benarkah? Memangnya kau melakukan apa?_ " suara si penelepon terdengar antusias. Sangat. Sangat penasaran.

"Besok saja kuceritakan. Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur."

" _Chankanmaaan! Ceritakan sedikiiiit saja, Kyu. Setelah itu aku doakan kau bertemu Seohyun malam ini dimimpimu. Jebal_ "

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilannya. Kemudian kembali merebahkan badannya. Kali ini dia tertidur sangat lelap.

.

.

* * *

 _How can I reject myself and become somebody else_

* * *

.

.

"Pagi _magnae_ ~ kemarin hari yang menyenangkan ya?" Donghae menyeruput brown macchiatonya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Aneh.

"Mimpi indah semalam Kyu?" Eunhyuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan gaya sexy ala primadona. Satu lagi orang aneh. Tidak. Mereka berdua memang sudah aneh.

Kyuhyun terlihat masa bodoh dengan kedua makhluk aneh tapi rupawan itu. Dengan matanya yang masih sayu dan setengah terbuka, penampilan bangun tidur Kyuhyun akan membuat buta seluruh mata yang melihatnya. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan menyeret Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Hari ini Eunhyuk terlalu aneh.

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah ini Kyu? _Hyung_ ingin bicara sebentar." Park Jungsoo. Kini giliran sang leader yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk ini bicara pada Kyuhyun, bukan dengan nada menggoda tapi dengan wajah yang cukup serius. Ya tipikal leader yang langsung bisa mencium permasalahan setiap member.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, awalnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan ocehan _hyung-hyung_ yang lain. _Kenapa Teuki_ hyung _malah seperti akan menegur?_ Kini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bicara. Jangan-jangan soal gadis aneh kemarin. Wanda. Kyuhyun akan menghabisi manajernya jika memang itu tentang Wanda. Hanya manajernya yang tahu soal itu.

"Ada sih. Jadwalku masih nanti siang. Mau bicara soal apa _hyung_?"

"Bukan masalah besar sih, bersiaplah, kutunggu di mobil."

 _Ow, teuki hyung bahkan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Apa sepenting itu?_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa buruk. Firasatnya sangat buruk. Dia segera menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya mengingat Leeteuk tengah menunggunya.

.

.

.

At **Lotte Castle Cafe**

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan Seohyun Kyu, tapi skandalnya sudah sangat menyebar. Mau kau ceritakan sedikit denganku Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk mencoba tidak membuat Kyuhyun terintimidasi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu _hyung_?" suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Sejauh mana? Maksudku, hubunganmu dengannya."

"Apa kau akan percaya padaku?"

"Sejak kapan aku menaruh curiga pada adik-adikku Kyu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya. Kami hanya teman" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Leeteuk tak menyadari raut wajahnya yang berubah.

Leeteuk tersenyum samar, sedikit miris melihat adik paling kecilnya sakit hati begitu parah, dia belum banyak belajar soal cinta. "Jujur saja padaku, tak apa Kyu." Leeteuk sebenarnya tahu tentang skandal yang menimpa _magnae_ mereka ini.

"Permisi, americano dan hot chocolate, _juseyo_ " seorang waitress memberikan pesanan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan. Kedatangannya sedikit mencairkan suasana diantara kedua pria tampan ini.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat diantara mereka berdua. Leeteuk tak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun, Leeteuk hanya ingin menunggu Kyuhyun terbuka padanya, menceritakan semuanya. Leeteuk berharap Kyuhyun bisa menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya, menggantikan Cho Ahra yang sekarang sudah menikah dan waktunya tersita untuk suaminya. Bukan hanya karena tugasnya sebagai seorang leader, tapi karena Leeteuk peduli dengan keluarganya.

" _Cogiyo_..." sapaan formal ditujukan kepada mereka berdua. Suara seorang gadis bermata lebar dan rambut hitam legam tergerai sebahu yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara bersamaan. Mata mereka membulat. Leeteuk cepat membaca keadaan. " _Waeyo?_ "

"Super Junior leader, Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Tidak. Dia tidak bertanya, dia meminta konfirmasi. Wajahnya tersenyum senang. Matanya berbinar. "Dan Super Junior _magnae_ , Kyuhyun?"

" _Ne. Waeyo? Nuguseyo?_ " Leeteuk kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, menatap gadis itu mengira dia akan menyadari sesuatu. Tapi si gadis malah hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, dengan kata lain dia tidak menyadari apapun.

"Wanda?" samar-samar Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama itu.

" _Omo_ , kau masih ingat aku Kyuhyun-ssi? Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat konser Phonograph KRY di Jakarta, saat acara fansign itu." Wajah gadis itu mendadak sumringah bercampur keterkejutan yang tidak dapat ditutup-tutupi. Menjadikannya terlihat sangat bodoh di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menyembunyikan tawanya sambil memandang gadis itu. _Babo, i yeoja jinjja baboya!_ Bodoh. Batin Kyuhyun. Dia ini bodohnya sungguh keterlaluan. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari kenapa gadis itu tidak mengenalinya waktu itu. Waktu itu Kyuhyun dalam kondisi berantakan, _bareface_ alias tanpa make up, dan memang dia tidak sedang bergaya ala Kyuhyun member Super Junior.

"Ah, kau ELF? Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa disini?" Leeteuk tersenyum manis dan sangat ramah. Ini fansnya, bagian dari kehidupannya. Cantik.

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang." Kata gadis itu sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan cafe yang cukup besar itu.

" _Namchin_? Kau menunggu pacarmu?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tampak tak acuh tapi matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang sama besarnya dengan Leeteuk.

" _Aniyo_. Aku ada pertemuan menyangkut pekerjaanku. Kalau begitu akan permisi. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian. _Gomawoyo~ annyeong higaseyo._ " Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke seorang wanita paruh baya yang anggun.

"Dia cantik." Kata Leeteuk. _Tapi pendek dan bodoh_. Tambah kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun diam dia kembali memikirkan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya terputus dengan Leeteuk. Kembali menyelamkan pikiran pada skandal-skandal yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kita harus kembali. Satu jam lagi aku ada pertemuan dengan PD Radio Star." Kyuhyun belum siap mengatakannya semuanya kepada Leeteuk. Untung Leeteuk bisa langsung mengerti, dia mengajak Kyuhyun keluar cafe itu lewat pintu belakang.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah tempat duduk gadis tadi yang kebetulan dia juga sedang menoleh kearahnya, Leeteuk tersenyum dan berkata ' _annyeong_ ' dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara yang dibalas anggukan ramah oleh gadis itu.

.

.

* * *

 _How can I reject myself and become somebody else_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Leeteuk menekan gas mobilnya agak dalam. Dia takut merusak jadwal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menikmati jalanan kota Seoul yang setengah padat serta berbagai kesibukan orang-orang dipinggir jalan.

"Oh ya, Kyu. Kau tahu, stylish kita mengajukan resign kemarin." Leeteuk lupa memberitahu hal ini kepada anggota yang lain.

" _Nugu_? Siapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mengingat banyaknya staff stylish untuk Super Junior. _asal jangan Nayeong noona sih tidak masalah_. Batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh Nayeong. Nayeong _noona_ akan menikah bulan depan, ingat?"

"Ah _waee_ ~ tidak apa yang lain asal jangan Nayeong _noona_ ku. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan keningnya, tanda dia sedang kesal setengah mati. Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanakan yang baru saja keluar dari diri Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimanapun Cho Kyuhyun adalah yang termuda diantara mereka, wajar kalau terkadang dia terlihat begitu kekanakan.

Leeteuk tahu Oh Nayeong adalah seorang stylish yang begitu pas dengan selera para member. Nayeong sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Heechul, mereka berdua bahkan tidak mau ditangani oleh stylish yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mencari-cari nama Oh Nayeong di daftar nama yang tercantum di ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, Kyuhyun langsung membuat panggilan suara kepada Oh Nayeong.

" _Noona_. Kenapa pergi dan tidak memberitahuku?" nada suara Kyuhyun sangat menuntut.

" _wae? Aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini Kyu, maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, soal pernikahanku, sebelumnya sudah kukatakan pada kalian kan?_ " Nayeong membalas dengan suara tenang, sudah biasa menghadapi sisi Kyuhyun yang kekanakan.

"Ah _molla_. Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

" _Ada apa denganmu?_ " nayeong pura-pura tidak mengerti.

" _Noona_ , kau sangat tahu bahwa sekarang aku sedang kesal kan?"

" _Orang yang kesal setengah mati tidak akan mengatakan dirinya sedang kesal Kyu,_ " Nayeong terus menggoda Kyuhyun.

"..."

" _mianhae. Maafkan aku ya. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah punya penggantiku, aku sendiri yang memilihkannya untuk kalian. Waktu kuajak ke butik dia kusuruh untuk memilihkan kalian baju. Dia memilihnya dengan sangat cepat dan tepat, sesuai selera kalian masing-masing. Bagaimana?_ "

"Aku tetap tidak akan suka. Kapan kau resmi pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun, nadanya semakin kesal setelah Nayeong menjelaskan panjang lebar soal stylish mereka yang baru.

" _Mulai hari ini sebenarnya, penggantiku akan datang minggu depan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya Kyu. Sukses selalu untukmu! Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir._ " kyuhyun tidak percaya stylish kebanggaannya ini pergi begitu saja untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya setelah puas merajuk ini itu pada stylishnya, Leeteuk yang mengemudi tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ , antar aku langsung ke MBC Studio saja ya. Jongwoo _hyung_ sudah menunggu disana." Kyuhyun masih terlihat kesal. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

" _Ne, sajangnim_ ~" Leeteuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

" _Hyuuuung~_ "

"Hahahaha, _mian_.." Leeteuk tertawa ringan sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

.

* * *

 _How can I reject myself and become somebody else_

* * *

 _._

 **었해?**

 **well, FYI lotte castle itu sebenernya nama penthouse mewah di sekitaran gangnam**

 **please review~^^**

 **TenKyu 3**

 **Cho Rianaa**


End file.
